Hypnotic Seduction
by GradGirl2010
Summary: Hypnosis - a great way for people to rest, relax, wake up refreshed, and find a new sense of self. For Shiratori, it is a great way for him to toy with Takagi. In more ways than one. And what better way to mess with somebody...than while they're asleep. ShiratorixTakagi Yaoi


**Hypnotic Seduction**

**By:**

**GradGirl2010**

**A long time ago I was asked by a fellow Fanfictioneer to write another fic with Takagi and Shiratori. Guess what? Here it is. I would have added it to the Pleasure or Punishment fic, but I wanted to start over.**

**I'm still not all that great with Yaoi so please bear with me. As usual – DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND OR COMMENT!**

**Alright! Here we go.**

**^(*)^(*)^**

The time tolled upon 9:00pm. Melodious sounds of reverberating bells sounding throughout the city of Tokyo, alerting all the scrambling and exhausted citizens of the hour. Lights in residential areas extinguished. Family's lying down, resting their bodies for the next morning. The vibrant lights of Tokyo Tower touched the ebony sky, exciting the stars above to twinkle harmoniously, bringing a more radiant life to the glow of the moon. Night lights flooded the city, giving way for drivers and pedestrians to make their way safely to their destinations. Rhythmic honks from cars synchronized with the incessant chatter of the people, creating an orchestra of clustered sounds reaching beyond the city heights.

_YAAAWWNN…._Takagi stretched out his arms over his head, bending them back. A satisfying crack snapped in his back, sending a blissful chill of relief traveling throughout his body. Even more satisfying – It was nine at night, it was Friday, and once he's finished signing off on two more incident reports he could call it a night and head home.

"Takagi-Kun?" A gentle voice chimed to him. Takagi glanced up from his reports, greeted by the charming face of Sato-Kebu. "Tired yet?"

"SATO-SAN!" Takagi gasped, falling back in his chair with a hard thud. Sato giggled under a hand. Takagi quickly scrambled to clean himself up and climbed into his seat, leaning coolly on an elbow. "SO-SO-SO What…uh…what's up, Sato-San?"

"You've been putting in a lot of overtime in the last two weeks." She informed him with a concerned tone. "Is everything alright at home?"

"Of course. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Your shift ends at 8:00 on nights without cases." She pointed to the lock hanging over Megure-Kebu's door, "You've been carrying on until half passed midnight or an hour passed shift end." She leaned on his desk, bending close to his face so Takagi could see her concern, "I was just wondering if you were avoiding going home for some reason."

"No-no, nothing like that." He laughed off. "I've just been behind on my paper work." He motioned a hand to three different stacks of reports. "With crime slowing down I've had a lot of extra time to get some work done and get caught up."

"Oh…That's good…" Sato sighed with relief, "Just make sure you try not to stay too late." She forewarned him playfully. "The last time you stayed late, you fell asleep at your desk." She took out her phone. "Shiratori-Kun found you the next morning." Touching a hand to her cheek she giggled. "And I must say," she showed Takagi a photo of his sleep with drool trailing down his mouth, "You're so cute when you're sleeping."

Steam erupted from Takagi's ears. Heat rose through his head like a thermometer. He lunged from his chair, desperately reaching for the phone. Sato placed a hand to his forehead, easily keeping him at bay. "WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT?" Takagi howled, thrashing his hands about in an attempt to grab the phone.

"As I said," She clapped her hands together, swooning with baby babble, "Its sooo cute."

"UGH!" Takagi hunched over his desk, groaning in dread, "Life is such a miserable Hell."

"Maybe it will be brighter," She slid his paper from under him, "Once you finish these and go home." She placed them onto his head playfully, "And make sure you get some sleep." Sato reached for her purse and jacket, "Good night." She walked for the exit.

"Good night." Takagi waved to the closing precinct door. Shaking his head with an impish grin, Takagi returned to his papers, reviewing and filling in the blanks for a local robbery turned three person homicide.

**^(*)^(*)^**

Lights in the precinct began to clock out, engulfing the building in total sleeping darkness. Takagi tucked his report into his desk, ready for them to be filed away the next morning. He locked the precinct door behind him, then proceeded down the hallway.

Takagi stretched out his arms, yawning so loud it echoed up and down the hallway. "Ugh…" He looked to his watch, "9:30. Geeze…" He massaged the back of his neck. "Who would have thought two reports would have taken so long?" He placed his hands to the lower back, "Maybe I'll take the day off." Another satisfying crack ruptured through his back. "Or the next three days."

Takagi rounded the corner, coming to the third floor stairs. Body aching from exhaustion, he held a hand to the handrail, carefully meandering down the tile steps. Naturally he would have taken the elevator. Unfortunately the elevators are turned off after a certain hour. An hour he was sure he hit three hours ago.

"My god…" He moaned, making it to the second flight down, "This sucks…" He closed his eyes, hoping he can meander along half awake, "To think I have to walk another 20 blocks." Coming to the final flight, Takagi sluggishly plopped along, not caring how he got down.

Coming to the sixth to last step, Takagi's foot slipped off the edge. "WHUH-WHOA!" From around the corner on the first floor a figure appeared. Takagi fell forward, thrashing his arms about. The figure glanced up, seeing a wailing Takagi soaring for them. Takagi closed his eyes, waiting for his face to make contact with the tile. The figure reached their arms reached out. Takagi plowed face first into their chest, both crashing hard and sliding down the hallway a small ways.

Takagi trembled like a whimpering puppy, tiny balls of tears hanging on the corners of his eyes. His fingers clenched onto the broad shoulders, his face buried into their chest. "That's one way to make an entrance." The figure chuckled. He ruffled his fingers through the petrified Takagi. "Takagi-Kun," He purred lovingly, "You can open your eyes now. You're safe." Takagi poked an eye open, noticing he was on the ground and not seriously injured. Sighing with relief, he raised his head, seeing a familiar blue colored suit. Takagi followed the tie resting against the firm chest and strong neck, meeting the eyes of Shiratori-Kebu. "Hello there sunshine." He teased.

"Sh-Shiratori-San?" Takagi stammered nervously. He pushed up on his hands, resting them on either side of his head, "What are you doing here so late?"

Shiratori shrugged his shoulders, "I had some extra paperwork." He smiled slyly, leaning up on his hands, "What are you doing here?"

"Duh…um…I…" His brain scrambled, words unable to form. He pointed a jerking thumb up the stairs. "Paperwork!" He blurted. "I had paperwork."

Shiratori narrowed his eyes huskily, "How serendipitous." He purred. "And fortunate." Takagi batted his eyes, blushing bashfully. Shiratori glided his eyes down and along Takagi's slender figure, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Takagi-Kun," Shiratori chuckled huskily, "Not that this isn't pleasant, but do you plan on getting up anytime soon?"

Takagi cocked a bewildered brow. Shiratori lowered his gaze, prompting Takagi to follow. When the younger detective discovered what Shiratori was talking about, Takagi's face lit up like a thermometer. Takagi was sitting neatly on Shiratori's lap. Legs on either side of his hips. Practically cradling his hips.

Shiratori snickered, "As I said," He snuck his hands to Takagi's hips, "It is not unpleasant." He purred huskily, snaking his feather like fingers down Takagi's lap.

Takagi's face turned completely red. He cried out and flipped back. "SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He shrieked, flustered, bowing excitedly. Shiratori sat on his rump, sighing gruffly. Takagi flailed his hands, "It was completely on accident!"

Shiratori raised his hands in mock surrender, "Relax, Takagi-Kun," He chuckled, "I didn't mind." Shiratori reassured him with a warm smile. "Not in the least." He climbed to his feet.

"Right…Accident." Shiratori helped Takagi to his feet. "Right." On cue, another yawn howled from Takagi as he stretched his arms out. "Oh man." He moaned.

"This might explain your slip, twinkle toes." Shiratori teased. Takagi pouted, growling at twinkle toes. "Is your car still in the shop?"

"Yeah." Takagi spat heatedly. "It's supposed to be fixed up tomorrow." _Supposed to_ being the operative words. There were still discrepancies as to the whether or not it'll be tomorrow or next week he obtains his car. "That chase through the square really dinged it up."

"Right…right…" Shiratori hummed nostalgically. "The chase you and I were engaged in." Guilt filled his voice. "I insist we take your car because of the difference in gas, and you end up having to walk."

"Hey, hey," Takagi waved his hands, "No need for guilt. I'm not the greatest driver."

"Regardless, allow me to drive you home?" He offered with open arms.

"No thank you. There's no need."

"It's the least I can do." Shiratori insisted. "After all…" Shiratori took out his phone, revealing the Sleeping Takagi Photo, "I not only caused you to lose your car," He cooed impishly, "I did make you the new poster boy for embarrassing moments." His brow wriggled menacingly. "You are very cute when you're sleeping."

Takagi's head finally burst. He fell over. "GAAH!" He howled, clawing his head. "Why does everyone still have that photo?" He shouted.

"Not everyone." Shiratori teased, punching in a few buttons. Turning his phone to Takagi, he revealed Megure's contact number. "Megure-Kebu did not receive it." Takagi cringed, panicking inwardly. "Perhaps I should…" He trailed off, hovering a finger over the send button.

"NOO!" Takagi lunged for the phone. Shiratori stepped back, placed a hand to Takagi's face and raised his phone hand. "NO! NO! NO! I'LL LET YOU DRIVE ME HOME!"

"FANTASTIC!" Shiratori wrapped an arm around his neck. "Let's go!" He decreed, dragging Takagi off.

**^(*)^(*)^**

Easing into the driveway of the apartment complexes, Shiratori brought his car to a gentle stop. He turned off the engine, only to discover Takagi fast asleep in the passenger seat. He widened his eyes in awe. Takagi's head was tilted all the way back, and his back rested fully against the seat. His chest rose and fell with rhythmic breaths. Shiratori touched a curled hand to his mouth, stifling an adored giggle. "Kawaii…"

**^(*)^(*)^**

With Takagi's arm draped around his shoulders, Shiratori helped his fellow detective up the stairs. The elevator broke down due to an incident involving a storm last night. So all living on the second floor or higher were doomed to roam the flights.

Takagi awoke halfway to the second floor flight of the stairs, groggy and out of sorts. "Sorry…" He moaned exhaustedly. A tired yawn howled. "So…sorry."

"Don't apologize." Shiratori laughed. "Besides, I'm in no rush. There's traffic on the way to my house anyway."

"In that case…" Takagi yawned again, he and Shiratori reaching the second floor, "Go ahead and wait it out here." He offered. "Besides, I may be tired…" He checked his watch. 10:00 pm. "But odds are I won't fall asleep for two hours."

"Insomnia?"

"Nah." Takagi broke away from Shiratori, "Anxiety." He rummaged through his pockets for his keys. "Never know when you'll be on call."

"That's true." Takagi pushed the door open. Shiratori followed him in. "They always seem to call us when we're dead asleep."

Takagi fell onto his couch, exhaling loudly in relief. "Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll leave us alone."

Shiratori chuckled with playful derision. "You've just jinxed our night." He sat next to Takagi. "In five minutes, Megure will call us and tell us someone stole a woman's purse."

Takagi snapped his fingers, earning an epiphany. "We'll lie and say we caught a stomach flu!"

Shiratori snapped his fingers excitedly, "Perfect!" The two men threw their heads back, laughing heartily.

"Oh man…" Takagi wheezed from laughing so hard. "Ugh…" He relaxed to the couch. "Now I know I'll never get to sleep."

"Maybe I can help." Takagi eyed him curiously. "For the last few months, because my brother has been having trouble sleeping, I have been studying hypnosis." He pointed a proud thumb to himself with pride. "And I have successfully put him to bed on a number of occasions."

"Hypnosis?" Takagi questioned skeptically. He touched a hand to his chin, getting lost in thought and intrigue. "And it works?"

"Yes." Shiratori meandered to him. "All you have to do…" tenderly pushed Takagi back, "Is lie down and relax."

Takagi was still skeptical of hypnosis and it actually working. But what the heck? Worse sleeping remedies than soothing words coaxing you into a nap. He propped his feet up, folded his hands over his stomach, rested his head on the arm of the couch, and already felt the relaxation sinking in. "Let's have it."

Shiratori sat himself on the wooden coffee table, getting comfortable. "Alright," He hovered a hand over Takagi's forehead, "Close your eyes." He hummed. He rolled his hand down, bringing Takagi's eyes to close. "Clear your mind of all thoughts." He tenderly instructed. "…Focus on my words as they guide you to relaxation." Takagi moaned drowsily, confirming he was listening. "Drown out all background noises…all other distracting thoughts…dull your senses, except your hearing." Takagi's ears twitched.

Shiratori pressed on, "Now breathe in…" Takagi's chest inflated, "Breathe out." It deflated. "Breathe in…" Inflate, "Breath out…" Deflate. "With each breath feel all the stress and tension leave your body." Shiratori's words meshed together in Takagi's ear, reverberating soothingly. "Feel your muscles relax as you breathe in," Takagi breathed in, "And breathe out." His breath left him. A cool yet warm sensation washed over him. Running down his back, through his stomach, to his legs and arms. "Feel the muscles in your legs loosen and going limp." Takagi's legs relaxed, deepening his impression in the couch. "Feel your arms go lifeless." The intertwined fingers loosened. "Feel your torso, chest, and waist relax. Feel the muscles in your face loosen, allowing your eyebrows, eyes, ears, and face to simply lie free." Takagi felt his brows rise. His entire face seemed to be freed from heavy binds.

Takagi all but fell asleep in his place on the couch. Shiratori smirked in adoration. "I'm going to count backwards from three." He announced. "With each number, you are going to relax ten times deeper. When I reach zero, I will snap my fingers you will completely in trance." Takagi's lips parted a small ways, signaling how deep he was in the trance…or that he was asleep. In his ears he could hear Shiratori speaking. His words were slurred, almost mixing together like a spliced song. "Three…" The number echoed, "You're ten times more relaxed. Two…" Takagi's shoulder twitched, "Relaxed even more." Shiratori leaned in, "One." _SNAP! _Takagi fell into himself.

Shiratori watched mesmerizingly as Takagi lied there fast asleep. Not a care in the world. "Hmm…" Shiratori mumbled to himself. Takagi was asleep…helpless…and for the next five minutes still in a trance like state. Or at least before the effects of the trance wear off.

A mischievous smile spread across his face. "Takagi…" He muttered, "If you can hear me…twitch your right arm." His arm twitched. "Good." He snickered. "As feel yourself breathing, as you hear your breath leaving your body, I want you to feel heat rising." Takagi grunted, rubbing his lips together. "Feel the heat of your breath as you exhale. Feel the heat generated by your body." Takagi exhaled heavily, turning slightly to the side. "And as you concentrate, you feel yourself drift deeper," Takagi relaxed further, "Deeper," His body caved in, "And deeper…because you enjoy this relaxation. You enjoy…obeying my words…" He touched a hand to Takagi's forehead, earning a small twitch, "As they seem to…arouse you." He caressed the back of his fingers down Takagi's cheek. "The gentle flow of my words excites you…" The tip of his finger glided down Takagi's neck, earning a shudder, "Arouses you…" The finger found his chest. Takagi flinched. "Turns you on…" The finger scaled over his stomach and stopped over Takagi's crotch. "You enjoy the warmth splashing over and through your body." Takagi's legs quaked, feeling Shiratori's finger as it stood menacingly still on his crotch. The heat rose.

"Now you start to feel…a warm…" He slid his finger back up, sliding between the coat and work shirt, "Luscious…" The finger rested on the ridge of Takagi's pants, "Tingle." The finger touched the flesh of his stomach. Takagi's hip suddenly jerked in shock. The swift tingle jolted through him. "Feel it…" Shiratori commanded, running the finger side to side, untuck the shirt, "Feel the warm tingle…" His finger found the skin again, "As it spreads through your body." Takagi grimaced. His cheeks flushing. The muscles in his waist tensed as the finger danced across tantalizingly. "It spreads…slow~ly…" He crooned, circling his finger on Takagi's stomach. "It slowly cli~imbs…" His finger shot up, undoing the buttons of the shirt and coat. "It grows stronger…" The chest exposed, his finger rounded the flat nipples, "Growing hotter…and unbearable…" Takagi's whole body quivered under the mercy of the finger. Wherever it moved, the torturous tingles followed. His hands twitched. The fingers curled, gripping the couch. "The heat…the tingling…" The finger glided down like a serpentine, "It has encroached upon you." Shiratori slid three fingers, coming to Takagi's no doubt hardening member. "They have filled you with deep lust and desire." The finger circled over the member. Takagi's legs jerked, desperately wishing to close. "You feel yourself becoming moist…wet. You want to cease this agony. Prevent this feeling from overcoming you." Shiratori spread his legs. "But your legs…" He gave the ankles a swift tap, "They will not move." Takagi attempted to move his legs. They would not budge. Shiratori placed his full palm to the throbbing member, increasing the circling speed. Takagi trembled, groaning as he bit his lip. "The heat…the pleasure continues to grow, becoming so unbearable…" He stopped, smiling as Takagi moaned dismally, "You just have to touch." Shiratori tempted pressingly. "You want to touch." Takagi's hands shakily rose. "You must touch…" Shiratori grabbed both wrists. "But ropes have restrained you." He brought the arms above his head, letting the lie on the arm on their own. "The pleasure will not allow you to end it. Will not allow your release." Takagi pulled at his imaginatively bound wirsts to no avail. They would not move. Shiratori brought his mouth to Takagi's ear. "You are completely helpless. You cannot stop what is to come. You feel your member becoming slick…wet…it begins to throb…throb…throb…" Takagi rocked side to side, grinding his teeth. Shiratori carefully undid his belt and pants. Rolling down the zipper earned him a quick buck of the hips. Takagi's breathing quickened, becoming heavier with pleading moans. He tugged at his hands and legs, seeking freedom from his torment.

"You're becoming hard, Takagi-Kun. Begging for a hand to touch you." Shiratori lightly pressed a finger to Takagi's chest. His chest puffed out. "You feel hands…fingers…" He lightly touched all of his fingers on both hands to the chest "Running over you like feathers." He fingers went up, down, around, "They tickle your chest…" The finger nails lightly scratched over the hardened nipples, "They tickle our ribs." They wriggled slowly. Takagi giggled in between moans. "They tickle your stomach." Takagi closed his elbows on his head, curling his stomach in. "They tickle your hips…" Shiratori pulled the pants and boxer down a small ways, and teasingly stroking singular fingers in the smile indentations of the hips. Takagi bit his lip, stifling the laughter and moans. "The fingers draw closer. They are ever so close." Shiratori placed his fingers just above Takagi pulsating member. Takagi's laughter was replaced with begging moans. "You want them to touch you. To release you from this torture." He tapped the finger. Takagi jerked. "Beg for the hand, Takagi-Kun. Say you want me to touch."

Takagi grunted a raspy grunt. He hissed as he fought against the rising heat. It only made it worse. _I need it…I need it…_his mind screamed to him. "P…P…please…" He whispered.

"Please what…" Shiratori whispered tauntingly, "Takagi-kun…"

"Please…touch…me…"

Shiratori chuckled. "Very well." The hand slid beyond the boxers, taking full grasp of the hardened member. Takagi inhaled sharply. Shiratori stroked the member between his fingers, swishing it about. Rubbing up and down, Takagi's hips followed. The hand slowly began to pump, brining Takagi to moan even louder. "G-Guh…nah…" The hand moved faster…faster…faster. Takagi thrashed about. It was too much. He moaned sadly when the hand slowed and picked up again. "N-no…nah…more…stop…"

"You must make up your mind, Takagi-Kun." Shiratori chuckled. His hand pressing on, Shiratori ran his tongue lovingly over the hardened nipples. "But given you present state…" He trailed the tongue to the belly button, lapping it, "It would be cruel of me to stop now." Shiratori brought his head back up and connected his lips with Takagi's.

Takagi moaned in the kiss. Shiratori's tongue and his battling for dominance over his mouth. Shiratori parted from the kiss and trailed his tongue down Takagi's chin, neck, and suckled on a nipple. Shiratori continued to pump his hand on the shaft, laughing victoriously. "I can feel it leaking…"

"Don't…say…out loud…" Takagi pleaded in between moans.

"It's coming."

"Stop."

"Almost…"

"AHHH-HAAA!"

"That was quick…" Shiratori mocked, licking the liquid from his fingers. "But worth it-UGH!" Shiratori froze, gaping in horror. Takagi lied on the couch, panting heavily. Sweat beaded down his brow. Only something was amiss.

_His eyes…_ Shiratori quaked mentally. _THEY'RE OPEN!_ He backed away hurriedly. _They are supposed to be closed! _Takagi sat up, panting heavily. _Why are they open? Wait! _"You were awake?" He shrieked.

"For the most part." He laughed nervously.

"HOW LONG?"

"Since you asked me to twitch my arm."

Shiratori felt the whole world come crashing around him. His very being faded into nothingness. "You mean…" His cheeks turned pink, "My hypnosis never worked?" His entire face went red. "MEANING YOU WERE AWAKE FOR…" He slapped a hand to his mouth, daring not to repeat what he had done.

"Actually…" Takagi blushed, bouncing his fingers together guiltily, "Your hypnosis did work. I fell asleep when you snapped your fingers."

"Then how are you awake?" Takagi shrugged. He cringed when Shiratori glared him down. "Then maybe you would not mind answering why it is you did not awaken sooner!"

"Oh…um…well….you see…" Whatever explanation Takagi had it was not shaping.

A blip popped over Shiratori's head. A cat-like grin snaked across his lips. "Wait…" He purred, skulking to the younger detective. "You were enjoying it, weren't you?"

"Uhh…" Takagi blushed. Shiratori sat close to Takagi, practically on his lap. "No…" Takagi shied away, hands raised as a barrier, "That's not it…" Shiratori ignored him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I just…" He was pulled closer, "Um…"

Shiratori gripped his chin, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "Naughty, naughty Takagi-Kun." He crooned. "I had no idea you were into such lascivious acts."

"I'm not a pervert!"

Shiratori silenced him by connecting his lips with Takagi's. "I never said you were." Takagi gaped in wordless shock. Shiratori kissed him again, and pushed him to the couch. "Regardless…" He pinned Takagi's hands above his head, "I'm afraid reprimanding action must be taken." A question mark popped over Takagi. "Your deception cannot go unpunished," he leaned down close, and kissed his cheek, "So how shall I make you pay?"

Takagi swallowed a massive lump, trembling in the thought. "Please be gentle."

"I make no promises."

**That's all I got. The hypnotism thing I had to look up because…well…not all that familiar with hypnosis.**


End file.
